memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Fair Haven
Hey, ich Glaube hier liegt ein Fehler vor, Cuan Soineanta ist nicht irisch sondern gälisch, und das Fair Heaven eine Reale Stadt ist.Gruß--Sisko2375 | disk 20:00, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Also ich bin kein Linguist und kann weder Irisch noch irgendeine gälische Sprache, und ich könnte auch nicht genau die Unterschiede erklären, aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann ist Gälisch der Oberbegriff für alle gälischen Sprachen, inklusive Schottisch und Irisch. Da der Ort in Irland liegt, wäre Irisch ja irgendwie logischer als Schottisch, oder? Auf jeden Fall ist Fair Haven, soweit wir wissen, keine reale Stadt.--Bravomike 20:12, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hey, Die Amtssprache in Irland und Schottland ist englisch, gälisch wird nur von den alten Einwohnern gesprochen,und Cuan Soineantaist defenetiv gälisch. Eine reale Stadt in Irland wird Fairheaven geschrieben.Gruß--Sisko2375 | disk 20:21, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Also laut Auswärtigem Amt ist die Amtssprache Irisch, das steht so in der Verfassung, Artikel 8, Absatz 1: The Irish language as the national language is the first official language., und dann in Art.8 Absatz 2: The English language is recognised as a second official language. Das sind natürlich nur Feinheiten und natürlich ist klar, dass die meisten Iren sowieso Englisch sprechen. Spannender ist, was die Wikipedia im Artikel Irische Sprache schreibt: Die irische Sprache (irisch Gaeilge oder Gaolainn, nach der bis 1948 geltenden Orthographie meist Gaedhilge) ist eine der drei goidelischen oder gälischen Sprachen. Zu diesen zählen auch das Schottisch-Gälische und das Manx …. … Im Deutschen wird sie Irische Sprache bisweilen, jedoch ungenau, nur als Gälisch bezeichnet. Insbesondere in England und Schottland wird unter „Gaelic“ meist das Schottisch-Gälische verstanden.Q Wie gesagt, ich bin kein Linguist und lasse mich gern eines Besseren belehren, aber für mich klingt das so, als sei „Gälisch“ die Bezeichnung für die ganze Sprachfamilie (vgl. ) und „Irische Sprache“ die korrekte und offizielle Bezeichnung für die Sprache.--Bravomike 21:29, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hey Bravo, das was Du schreibst ist Richtig aber das ist nicht das was ich sagen wollte, meine Aussage ist das Cuan Soineanta gälisch ist. Auf dem Bild der Episode Fair Haven sitzt Janeway auf einer Bank am Bahnhof im Hintergrund sieht man ein Schild in irisch oder englisch mit Fair Heaven und darunter in gälisch Cuan Soineanta was Fair Heaven bedeutet.Gruß--Sisko2375 | disk 21:45, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Verstehe ich nicht. Auf dem Schild das hier?) stehen nur zwei Sprachen: Einmal FAIR HAVEN und WELCOME WEARY TRAVELLER, das ist eindeutig Englisch. Da auf Straßenschildern in Irland normalerweise immer alles in Englisch und in Irisch steht, gehe ich mal davon aus, dass das andere (Cuan Someanta und noch was, das ich nicht erkennen kann) Irisch ist. Kannst Du Irisch oder Schottisch und kannst das dadurch unterscheiden?--Bravomike 21:58, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::In Schottland und Irland ist es üblich das man beides schreibt einmal in englisch und in gälisch, wenn Du seit 15 Jahre regelmäßig Urlaub in Schottland machen würdest, wäre Dir das bekannt, aber ich sehe schon das diese Diskussion keinen Zweck hat vergessen wirs.Gruß--Sisko2375 | disk 22:04, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Okay, ich glaube, jetzt verstehe ich, worum es geht. Ich verstehe das Ganze so: Du hast natürlich vollkommen Recht, dass in Irland und Schottland die Schilder in Englisch und in Gälisch beschriftet sind. Aber: Das Gälisch in Schottland ist ein anderes Gälisch als das in Irland. In Schottland ist es Schottisch-Gälisch (Gàidhlig), und in Irland ist es Irisch (Gaeilge). Das sind zwei verschiedene Sprachen, ungefähr wie Spanisch und Portugiesisch. Auf dem Schild nun steht der Ortsname oben in Englisch und darunter in einer der gälischen Sprachen. Da ich weder Schottisch noch Irisch kann, kann ich die Sprachen nicht unterscheiden, deswegen dachte ich, Du als Schottlandexperte könntest es. Wenn die Produzenten keinen Mist gebaut haben sollte es aber eigentlich Irisch sein. Nur „Gälisch“ zu schreiben wäre aber nicht richtig, weil es ja mehrere gälische Sprachen gibt. Man müsste also entweder schreiben, dass es Irisch ist, oder dass es fälschlicherweise Schottisch ist.--Bravomike 22:14, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist genau das was ich sagen wollte es ist "Irisch Gälisch" und nichts anderes. Gruß--Sisko2375 | disk 22:20, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Na dann ist ja alles klar :) --Bravomike 22:21, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Noch mal für mein verständnis: Ist Fair Heaven nun einen fiktive oder die hologr. Nachbildiung einer realen Stadt? Da unterscheiden sich unser und der engl. Artikel. -- 09:46, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::: Morgen HenK, ich habe mich mit diesem Thema ausführlich beschäftigt. Fair Heaven verkörpert eine Vorstellung von der idealen Irischen Stadt. Es gibt in Irland kein Fair Haven, obwohl es in Nordiland ein Fairhaven gibt, dass kann aber nicht gemeint sein. Gruß--Sisko2375 | disk 10:17, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Dann müsste man das hier umformulieren. -- 10:40, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Nachtrag: Da steht ja „fiktiv“. Hab ich mich so verlesen? man man man...^^ -- 10:44, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Fehlerhafte Verlinkung Sowohl das Fair Haven in Siehe ... für die Folge mit dem selben Namen als auch das in der Episodennennung am Ende des Artikels verweisen beide auf den Ort und nicht auf Fair Haven (Episode). Das sollte mal korrigiert werden.84.185.7.219 07:48, 2. Nov. 2016 (UTC) :erledigt. --Fizzbin-Junkie 08:23, 2. Nov. 2016 (UTC)